Hey! Sexy teacher!
by FlooKim88
Summary: Gaara; sang murid teladan yang mendadak mejadi tamu wajib lapor di ruangan BP OX High School. Ino; sang guru seksi yang diminati oleh hampir semua murid OX High School / "Kau tau apa yang membuatku memukul mereka?" / Karna Ino memanglah seorang sexy teacher!. [For Event LOVE4INO / Capricorn / 1]
P **ertama–tama Floo mau minta maaf sebesar–besarnya atas keterlambatan ff yang akan di sumbangin buat event pada semua Innocent.**

 **Ada beberapa kendala dan masalah pribadi yang gak bisa Floo jelasin secara rinci di sini, jadi mohon pengertiannya.**

* * *

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune present**

 **Hey! Sexy Teacher!**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, School—life, & Romance, Drama, etc.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, and Crack-pairing.**

 **For Love4Ino / Capricorn / 1**

 **Happy Reading**

 **[!] Mengandung sedikit konten dewasa.**

 **Bagi yang belum cukup umur silahkan tekan tombol back karna Floo bakal merasa bersalah banget jika mencemari otak polos kalian.**

 **Soalnya 'kan Floo juga anak polos—loohh! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Yamanaka Ino adalah guru termuda berusia 26 tahun—yang sangat di gemari oleh anak-anak OX High School. Kenapa? Well—itu karna dia cantik, ramah, menyenangkan, dan juga... _seksi_.

Oh, tidak! Jangan berpikir _porno_ dulu please!

Ino bukan seorang jalang yang memakai baju dengan belahan dada rendah dan ketat di sana sini di padu rok panjang dengan belahan sampai pinggul yang membuat para pria segera menteskan liurnya dan menatapinya dengan tatapan menelanjangi.

Ino hanya guru biasa—yang meskipun memakai kemeja putih sederhana dan rok hitam di bawah lutut tetap terlihat mengiurkan dan membuat _kelaparan_ para pria hidung belang. Bodynya yang montok dan sintal didukung dengan paras cantik menawan yang memikat, wajar jika tanpa sepengetahuannya—ia ia telah di nobatkan sebagai guru paling seksi satu jagad raya OX High School.

Ia adalah seorang guru BP yang cukup banyak menerima para murid yang menjadi ' _tamu_ ' di ruangan minimalisnya. Entah apakah mereka yang datang akan mengeluh masalah pelajaran, keluarga, sosial, ataupun cinta. Masalah–masalah yang datang silih berganti itu kadang agak menganggunya, maksudnya terkadang Ino merasa lelah juga harus berkutat dalam bahasan masalah yang sama.

Yah, mungkin yang satu ini adalah pengecualian.

Sabaku No Gaara, anak pemilik yayasan OX High School yang mendadak menjadi tamu wajib lapor hampir setiap harinya di ruangan Ino. Ada saja rentetan kejadian yang memicu perkelahiannya dan anak–anak lain baru–baru ini. Padahal selama dua tahun ia bersekolah, Gaara terkenal sebagai anak teladan dan berprestasi yang tak pernah membuat keributan, namun makin hari makin ada saja hal–hal yang berakhir dengan pukulan dan tinju karnanya.

Para guru hanya bisa menahan napas lelah dan berusaha maklum karna yang melakukannya adalah anak orang yang berpengaruh di lingkungan pendidikan, jadi sebisa mungkin kasus permasalahan itu ditutupi dan di serahkan pada Yamanaka Ino secara langsung.

"Ino, Gaara ada di ruanganmu."

Ino menampilkan senyum masamnya saat pria bermasker itu memberinya informasi yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Ia yang baru keluar dari kelas terakhirnya pun segera bergegas menuju ruangannya.

Dan benar saja, tepat ketika ia membuka daun pintu bercat putih gading itu ia bisa menemukan remaja berusia 19 tahun di sana, duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi putar berwarna hitam yang di letakan tepat di depan meja kerjanya dengan tangan bersedekap dan mata yang terasa mengulitinya, Ino menahan napasnya yang terasa memberat.

"Sore Gaara— _kun_ ," sapanya sembari memberikan senyuman paling manis yang ia punya dan hanya di balas dengungan tak jelas dari muridnya tersebut. Ino berjalan kearah mejanya dan meletakan berkas–berkas dalam dekapannya keatas meja, merapikannya sedikit dan kemudian duduk di kursinya, berhadapan dengan Gaara. Ia memperhatikan tiap inchi wajah tampan itu, ada sedikit memar baru di sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi ada masalah apa kali ini?" Ino menekankan dua kata terakhirnya dengan sengaja, ia saja bingung kenapa pemuda ini selalu mencari masalah.

"Tak ada." Gaara membalas dengan tak acuh dan Ino pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah.

"Baiklah Gaara, bisakah kau menghentikan aksi heroikmu itu? Kau membuat para guru resah. Apa kau pikir karna Ayahmu adalah pemilik yayasan lalu kau berhak melakukan segala hal seenaknya?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab dengan nada datar, "tidak."

"Bagus." Ino menganggukan kepalanya spontan. "Jadi mulai dari sekarang kau bisa tidak membuat masalah 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara hanya mendengus dan mengendikan bahunya tak acuh.

 _Ok_ cukup sudah sampai di sini, Ino tak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan pemuda ini. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia perlukan agar otaknya tetap jernih sebelum tangannya mengambil alih semua hal yang berada disini dan melayangkannya ke wajah tampan Sabaku No Gaara.

"Ku beri kau dua pilihan, Gaara— _kun_."

Gaara menatapi sosok guru muda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Mengerjakan essay 10 halaman atau membersihkan seluruh gedung olahraga?"

Pemuda itu hanya diam sembari menatapi bibir tipis yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi dihadapannya dengan sensual. Sebenarnya gerakan bibir Ino adalah gerakan bibir saat berbicara pada orang normal biasanya, namun di mata Gaara gadis itu seolah mengundangnya,

Mengundangnya untuk melakukan _sesuatu_ pada sang gadis.

"Bagaimana dengan pilihan ke tiga?" Gaara bertanya dengan suara serak. Ia memperhatikan tiap inchi paras malaikat di hadapannya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Piihan ketiga?" beonya tak mengerti, Gaara menyeringai senang.

"Bercinta denganmu 10 ronde— _sensei_."

Ino membolakan matanya terkejut. "APA?"

Gaara menyungingkan senyum miringnya. "Wajahmu langsung pucat, Yamanaka— _sensei_ ," ujarnya dengan nada main—main. "Ku kira kau seorang _pro_."

Wajah Ino memerah karna marah, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian menggebrak meja dengan kasar. "Cukup dengan omong kosongmu anak kecil!" Bentaknya tak terima. "Kerjakan semua essay yang ada di dalam buku paketmu dan kau bisa segera keluar dari sini!"

Ino berkata dengan nada tegas yang membuat Gaara tertegun untuk sejenak, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan lagi. Ia berdiri dan kemudian mencium bibir guru muda itu dengan kasar, melumat dan memberikan gigitan kecil di sana. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Ino agar guru cantik itu berhenti memprotes perlakuannya, sedangkan tangan kiri Gaara menyusup ke pinggang Ino, membuat garis imajiner dari pundak, pungung, dan berhenti di pinggangnya.

Lidah Gaara ikut bermain di sana, mengetuk–ngetuk celah bibir sang wanita dengan lihai sampai rasanya Ino akan jatuh lemas karna Gaara menyesap bibirnya terlalu dalam.

"Mari ku buktikan siapa yang anak kecil di sini _Sensei_?" Gaara menyeringai saat ciuman itu terlepas dan kembali meraup bibir sang wanita. Ia mengangkat tubuh Ino, merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di atas meja dengan pelan, namun tetap saja menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang khas antara kaki meja dan lantai marmer.

Jemari terampilnya mengusap seluruh inchi kulit sang gadis dengan sensual, menciptakan gelenyar aneh di seluruh aliran darah Ino hingga memberikan friksi tak terhingga yang melambungkannya ke atas langit.

"Gaa—ra emmphh—"

Bibir Gaara bergerak menciptakan garis saliva, menelusuri rahang, dagu, dan berakhir di leher mulus Ino.

"Kau tau apa yang membuatku memukul mereka?" Ia berbisik dengan nada pelan, memberi beberapa kecupan kecil di sana.

"Itu karna mereka berkata, bagaimana rasanya mengecup lehermu." Gaara menciptakan beberapa kissmark, menepuk–nepukkan lidahnya di perpotongan lehernya, mencari sesuatu yang berdenyut dan setelah menemukannya, ia segera menghisapnya dengan kuat, mengigitnya sesekali, dan kemudian kembali menjilatinya. Ino melengguh sembari menggeleng tak nyaman.

"Bagamana rasanya menyentuh dadamu," tangan Gaara menangkup payudara Ino, meremas payudara gadis itu dengan lembut dan kurang ajar.

"Bagaimana rasanya menyentuh kulit pahamu," Jemari lincah Gaara berpindah pada kaki jenjang Ino, meletakannya di atas pundaknya dan kemudian tangannya masuk mengusap paha bagian dalam sang wanita, merabanya dan jemari–jemari nakalnya itupun terus menari di sana.

Gaara kini mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Ino.

"Dan bagaimana rasanya memasuki _lubangmu_ ," bisiknya sembari meniupkan udara ke lubang telinga Ino, dan saat itu juga seolah lupa dengan semua lenguhan kenikmatan yang sejak tadi ia suarakan, Ino terkesiap sadar dan segera mendorong dada Gaara dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" desisnya sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas meja. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau itu masih anak sekolahan Gaara!"

Gaara memutar bola matanya terhibur. "Yah, yah, dan kau adalah seorang guru yang gemetaran karna di sentuh anak sekolahan," jawabnya sarkas. Gaara mendudukan bokongnya kembali ke atas kursi yang tersedia di sana. Ino sedikit melompat turun dari atas meja kerjanya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendelikan matanya pada pria bertato Ai itu dengan kesal.

 _"Geez_! Anak Sekolahan yang menyentuhku itu adalah kekasihku sendiri."

"Ya, dan kekasihmu ini marah karna kau telah menggoda para bajingan itu!"

"Aku tidak menggodanya!" pekik Ino tak terima. Gaara berdecih tak suka lalu membawa pandangannya keluar dari jendela buram di ruangan itu.

Bukankah Ino sudah pernah bilang bahwa ia kesal jika harus di libatkan oleh masalah yang sama? Ya, pria ini memanglah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sedang dalam _fase_ cemburu dan ini bukan masalah baru lagi mengingat betapa posesifnya seorang Sabaku No Gaara pada Yamanaka Ino.

Mereka bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Ino di tawari pekerjaan oleh kakak sulung Gaara yang bernama Sabaku Temari—menjadi guru _private_ sementara untuk Gaara yang saat itu berusia enam belas tahun karna hendak memasuki ujian masuk Sma. Ino akhirnya menyetujui pekerjaan itu dan sejak saat itulah kedekatan mereka di mulai.

Sampai akhirnya Gaara mulai merasakan debaran aneh pada guru _private_ nya tersebut. Awalnya ia mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Gaara mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak di dalam perutnya saat melihat Ino lebih dekat dengan kakak keduanya, Kankurou.

Oleh karna itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi iapun menyatakan cinta pada sang gadis dengan lantangnya. Ino tentu saja tak percaya semudah itu 'kan? Itu kenapa butuh banyak usaha bagi Gaara untuk membuat Ino mempercayai perasaannya, terlebih karna usia mereka yang terpaut tujuh tahun membuatnya makin diragukan oleh Ino yang selalu mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'Bocah Sma'.

Tapi toh, tepat setahun yang lalu Gaara akhirnya bisa meyakinkan gadis pirang ini dan membuatnya terjatuh dalam pelukan seorang Sabaku No Gaara. Mengklaim Ino sebagai miliknya.

 _Miliknya yang berharga._

Sementara sudah merupakan cita—cita Ino sejak kecil kala ia memutuskan hendak menjadi seorang guru, tentu saja Gaara mendukung keputusannya tersebut. Hanya saja Gaara tak tahu bahwa mengizinkan gadis ini menjadi guru sama saja bencana baginya, karna ada saja ucapan kotor dari pemuda-pemuda brengsek yang ingin menyentuh Ino. Ya, Ino— _nya_! Dan yang paling membuatnya murka adalah ia—Sabaku No Gaara—tak bisa menunjukkan ke siapapun bahwa Ino adalah kekasihnya karna status mereka sebagai guru dan murid!

Demi Tuhan! Seandainya ia bisa maka sudah dipastikan Gaara akan menusuk tiap mata yang telah berani melihat Ino dengan pandangan _ingin_. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Ino sudah berada di dekatnya.

Ino merangkum pipi Gaara dan membawa pandangan matanya padanya.

"Hei lihat aku, ok? Aku tak mungkin menggoda mereka," terangnya sembari menatap Gaara dengan pandangan memelas. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan raut datar.

Ino berpikir keras dan kemudian mengecup sudut bibir sang pemuda yang terluka. "Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya setelah ia melepaskan kecupan itu.

Gaara masih diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Ino.

 _Cup_.

"Masih sakit?"

Gaara tetap diam, hanya menaikan alisnya sekilas.

 _Cup._

 _Cup._

Ino kembali mengecupi sudut bibir Gaara dengan kecupan–kecupan ringan di sudut bibirnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengecupnya agak lama, lalu selanjutnya malah dibalas oleh tarikan di tengkuknya dan benda kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya, mengecup dan melumatnya dengan pelan, meraup bibir Ino dengan volume penuh, menarik pinggang gadis itu mendekat dan menjatuhkannya di atas pangkuannya.

Ino mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu, membiarkan kekasihnya itu mencumbunya dengan liar, menginvasi rongga mulutnya, menyesap bibirnya dengan nikmat, menyapukan lidahnya dicelah bibir sang gadis, melumatnya hingga ia merasakan bibir Ino membengkak karna lumatannya dan kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu dengan wajah yang masih berjarak sangat dekat. Gaara menempelkan dahinya di dahi milik Ino, membiarkan gadis itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

" _Hey sexy teacher!_ " bisiknya dengan nada rendah. " _You tease my cock to fuck you so hard."_

Ino memukul kepala merah bata itu dan kemudian beranjak dari sana dengan kaki terhentak. Ia menyambar beberapa barang yang berada di atas meja dan kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas miliknya dengan asal–asalan lalu melangkah pergi menuju pintu.

"Aku tak mau melakukannya di kantorku," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu itu dengan keras dan berdebam. Gaara tertegun sebentar dan kemudian menyeringai menyermati perkataannya. Ia melangkah menyusul Ino, mengekori gadis itu dengan senyuman miring mengesankan.

"Apa aku mendapatkan izin?" tanyanya dengan pelan. Ino hanya mendesis dan menyikut perut pemuda itu dengan kesal.

"Dalam mimpimu bocah."

"Mimpiku adalah kau telanjang di atas ranjangku," sahut Gaara enteng dan di balas delikan oleh Ino.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Aku begitu karna kau yang menggodaku."

"Aku tak menggoda siapapun!"

"Tubuhmu yang menggoda."

"Tubuhku tak menggoda siapapun!" sergah Ino lagi.

" _Well_ , tapi aku merasa tergoda," Gaara berbisik dengan nada rendah. " _My sexy teacher!_ " Lalu ia melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Ino dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

" _Sexy teacher! Sexy teacher!_ Huh! Dasar mesum!" gerutunya kesal. "Hah! Lihat bagaimana ia sering membuat masalah karna hal–hal sepele! Menyebalkan sekali mengurusi masalah yang sama."

Ya, Ino tak suka harus mengulang–ulang hal yang sama, tapi Gaara adalah pengecualian untuknya.

Dan malam ini, dari semua murid yang pernah memanggilnya dengan gelar _'Sexy Teacher_ ' karna berniat menggodanya, Gaara kembali mendapatkan pengecualian.

Karna hanya Gaara yang bisa membuat Ino melakukan pengecualian tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Etoo? Eetoo? *garuk–garuk kepala._

 _Ini niatnya bikin fluff tapi jadinya malah gak jelas gini. *hela napas._

 _Floo emang gak berbakat deh nulis oneshoot yang pendek–pendek. *ngeles._

 _Okelah~_

 _Selamat menikmati._

 **Samarinda 21 Maret 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
